As the World Revolves
by DarkAngstScary
Summary: [new chap]Just because Quatre has been a gundam pilot and has his share of pain,though he is in the right, he is blind. Blind to what? This time Quatre is in the wrong and Dorothy ends up snarling once more. At the end is a poem; guess whose next.
1. Changes: Shattered

A/N: This seems probably similar to Wish not in Dreams, but though some thoughts of Relena  
may overlap (sorry folks, don't have that much brainjuice) these two plots are wholly unrelated  
and different. You like it or you don't, this is the best of my ability.  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and it's respective characters do not belong to me and this fanfic is  
written purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
  
Changes:  
Shattered  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark blood red ruby of her marriage ring was making her think of blood.   
  
  
  
This was a joke; Relena Peacecraft loses the running to her own husband. All her hard work and  
dedication, her speeches and her determination, all gone because of one ring, one vow. She  
clenched her hand, and laughed bitterly at herself and what she had become.  
  
  
  
"This ring, the elegant ruby set off perfectly by tasteful diamonds, this is me isn't it? Expensive,  
simple and elegant. The very things that should come to mind when one sees me. I thought I  
escaped this fate when there was no time for such things. Now what am I? Simply what I was  
breed up to be: an another acquisition to my husband's trophies."  
  
She really thought she was doing what was best and she screwed up royally. No one  
seriously blamed her for it.  
  
"She's only 16 after all, what else do you expect?"   
  
"Better luck next time, I advise getting a little more experience before another attempt"  
  
"Maybe you're just not suited for this work."  
  
"Failure as always. This is the situation that comes from pushing a naive girl into politics. What  
were they thinking?"  
  
  
  
No matter how hard she tried, it had seemed to be a wasted effort. One year had passed since  
the defeat of Marimaeia. But so much had changed since then. For some reason, the councils  
were full of the old guard, and they hindered her at every turn. Correction, she knew why the  
council was full of stubborn opinionated men. Her husband, led them. Relena winced at the pain  
the bruises on her arms gave her. Her husband was a man who thought that women should not  
be in politics or any work considered "man's work." They were going backwards in what used to  
be known as the 21st century.   
  
  
  
Despite this she held on and kept working. She thought she could beat him and win. And why  
shouldn't she think this way? The public once had adored her; she was once Queen of the  
World, and she knew how to work politics to her advantage. Being a sixteen year diplomat with a  
equivalent of 5 years of experience had it's uses.   
What she didn't know that the politicians had hated her for being at the helm and all unanimously  
stood behind her husband. The finishing blow came with her loss to her husband. She married  
the end of her dreams and ideals.   
  
  
  
  
The fact that it was Heero's idea to marry him, for one that could support her and help  
her; the feeling hurt no other. Her heart still felt cracked and broken, frozen in ice. Her brother  
was the one who put the layer of ice on heart by immediately picking out a suitable candidate  
regardless of her feelings. To this day she did not remember what method her brother used to  
get her to the altar and say "I do".   
  
  
  
Her husband John was charming, sensitive and handsome.  
That is; what he pretended to be. John planned everything perfectly. Nobody could find fault with  
his credentials , and he was careful not to show any bias until he achieved his goals. Yet the  
week after the wedding ceremony, his true character came out. Only in private, of course.  
  
  
  
She hadn't told anyone. Not that they could help. She couldn't get a divorce, because  
her husband could spin any sob story and the media would believe it. He would be the victim  
when she was the villain. It would serve no cause, but to boost the people's belief in him, and  
lowered their opinion of her. It showed how far she fallen.  
  
  
  
  
Relena knew how politics worked. Only if the people continued to love her and support her and  
her ideals did she succeed, against the wishes of the council.   
  
  
  
  
But now that was the past and this was the present.  
  
  
  
Relena starts to rub her temples. The impending headache was not helping. She needed  
to find a solution to her problem. Her husband was not one to follow her policies; something  
hidden until he married her. Not only that, how could this have possibility happened?  
  
  
  
Heero being one who advocated her marriage, she would have thought anyone checked by him  
would be safe. Even the Perfect Soldier had his moments.  
  
  
  
Relena found the fact he still wanted to protect her and what she represented, ironic.  
  
  
  
As Relena tried to rest on the shuttle to L-1, she heard a voice saying in a sing-song voice:  
  
  
  
Ruby Ruby Ruby  
who has your fate?  
  
  
  
Free at last, Free at last. Aren't you glad you cut the marionette strings? For though now you  
have no power, you are free. Isn't that your wish?  
  
  
What?  
  
  
  
Relena's eyes flew open. Who was saying those words? And why did they ring with  
absolute truth?   
  
  
  
Stringed along like a puppet  
Vase shattered  
It's so easy.  
  
  
  
  
She didn't hear any more words. Was it just her imagination?  
  
  
Just great. On top of this whole fiasco her mind was playing tricks on her.  
  
  
  
Did her ideals and place in life have so much importance in her life that she was going insane  
because she lost them? Or maybe not because such words rang with utter truth.  
  
  
  
  
/GO AWAY I DON'T KNOW. /  
  
  
  
  
Her mind ignored her and kept going.  
  
  
  
  
Where was the pampered princess now?  
  
  
  
  
A picture of a crystal vase exploding into pieces with the sun shining intruded into her mind.  
  
  
  
  
She imagines picking up one of the pieces and laying the glass next to her pale skin. Blood wells  
up from cut. Quickly standing up and she threw away the shard in her hand. Mindless of the  
blood dripping, she stomped and crushed the glass pieces beneath her feet.  
  
  
  
Thoughts whirled in her head unbidden.  
  
  
  
Stupid girl.  
  
  
  
How could she ever believe that what she did really mattered? She now was simply a  
figurehead, which the public loved, while other politicians and people concerned with following  
with her policies acted behind her back.   
  
  
  
She truly knows what her role is now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Politics is a man's world.   
Not for a teenage girl of 15.  
  
  
  
It was easier to believe, though the rose-tinted glasses of a fifteen year old, that  
everything would work out; it was impossible at the cynical age of eighteen. It hurt her  
self-esteem that once she had the power to actually achieve her goals while now....  
  
  
  
  
NO! NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!  
  
  
  
In her head she hears chiming bells.  
  
  
  
Is that really true? Now you are free. If you are free you can grow stronger and get revenge. Now  
doesn't that sound better than some half-baked solution which will never work to regain your  
position  
  
  
  
"What? That doesn't sound like me."  
  
  
  
Her mind ignores her confusion and keeps throwing things at her that she did not want to think about.  
  
  
  
  
  
For that, she would never forgive Heero Yuy.   
  
  
  
  
Dreams and hopes shattered as easily as a vase.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy was the one who suggested the marriage, the marriage for politics and power, and if  
he really knew what happened, he would come to regret it; though she had a suspicion he  
already did.  
  
  
  
  
Careful and great the Perfect Soldier was, he could not protect her. From the impact of broken  
ideals and reality of her marriage.   
  
  
  
  
Now if truth be told, that was fine with her. She wanted no more help.  
  
  
  
  
Chiming bells accompanied her decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nightmares abound as the shuttle crept closer to L-1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena is sleeping, yet one could say she is in the depths of hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:Questions? Well, maybe they'll be answered later on. Please review. 


	2. Changes: Three Turns

A/N: I don't know why I keep doing this. It somehow an exercise in fulitiy.......I can't spell as you have noticed.Anyway just read and throw tomatoes.  
  
  
Disclaimer:Nothing is mine or else I'll be the greatest writer in the world and be so rich too.  
  
  
  
Changes: Three Turns  
  
  
  
  
Friendship. Love. Hate.  
  
  
  
Friendship and companionship, was that all that really mattered?  
  
  
  
The day was dreary, with the rain hitting the window with a steady pit-pat.  
  
  
  
The weather as horrible as the day she left. If Duo really cared about her even as a friend, he would  
have at least called.  
  
  
  
In a year so much changes.   
  
  
  
  
She had just wanted a normal life, instead all that was left of her orignal promise were shifting grains  
of sand that were eventually blew away.  
  
  
  
What a fool she been.  
  
  
  
  
When she had first met him, he talked in a cheery tone , even in his seemingly hopeless situation. At  
first she thought he might have gone insane. As she took a closer look, Hilde saw u nder the chocolate  
bangs, his violet eyes showed pain and undying determination concealed under cheerfulness. It was  
then she decided to help him; his belief in his cause still had remained pure despite the pain he must  
endure.  
  
  
  
Not the blood thirsty fiend after all.   
  
  
  
Several months later it was a surprise to see he turned up on her doorstep, asking if he could crash  
her place for a while. She agreed.  
  
  
  
Mistake.  
  
  
  
She had thought as the days flew by, she right more than ever this man was for her. When Duo left,  
she was so sure he cared for her too.  
  
  
  
That's why she infiltrated the Libra.  
  
  
  
For him.  
  
  
But, Hilde laughed bitterly , it was all a waste of effort.  
  
  
  
All his kindness as well as concern over her were all lies and misunderstandings. A rain cloud seemed  
to lurk over her head after since he came back from the last war.  
  
  
  
Did men really only lavished attention on a woman when they wanted something?  
  
  
  
The Sweepers was a group that he organized, and he hired only ex-soldiers who longer had a cause to  
fight for.  
  
  
  
He kept on working and soon her job was only to cook and clean.  
  
  
  
His eyes held promises never met showing there was no room in his heart for her.  
  
  
  
Duo gave excuses and promises, but never his heart.  
  
  
Can a gundam pilot love after the ordeals gone through?  
  
  
  
There she went again.  
  
  
  
Making excuses for him.  
  
  
  
When it was clear he led her on, and when she was all used up, he discarded her.  
  
  
  
Well, damn him to hell to where he belonged.  
  
  
  
Let his beloved Shinigami take him there.  
  
  
  
She would longer care for him.  
  
  
  
No longer love him.  
  
  
  
No longer remember him.  
  
  
  
Yes, she thought, that's exactly what I'll do.  
  
  
  
The chorus of chiming bells accompanied her decision.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well the reason why you see me rewriting this fic over and over is to make it better. I don't know if posting new improve versions  
would show up in the new section so i kept reposting it. I'm really not that greedy for reviews(why am I explaining myself) erk...okay just want feedback  
on how bad my writing is, I need reviews so I hide in my corner again. Oh it can also mean that you lift me up from depression. Okay not enough inspiration  
to write a review, what what am I say? Nothing.....:sigh: 


	3. Changes: War Love

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is much choppier than the others and a bit ....er...horrible. I don't really mean to diss my writing; I'm trying not to do that. However, I feel bad for not posting anything because this IS finished, just not a million times revised like the others. This probably will be replaced soon, so don't read if you want to wait for something better. Btw soon by my standards is about 6 months, so read at your own risk.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine blah blah blah blah blah. I mean I don't make anything off this. I mean I actually waste perfectly good time for this for nothing, so off my back with the lawyers.0  
  
Changes: War Love  
  
On a day where the sky is blue, the weather perfect, a storm rages within.  
  
"All this, for what?" she says as she breaks things left and right.  
  
After all the work she had done, it had come down to this.  
  
Peace. War. Two sides of the same coin. Yet it is either one side or the other; never both at once. Yet somehow she is.  
  
  
  
She loved war, the glory, the...honor bestowed upon death. She was groomed to understand and love the aesthetics of war.  
  
Yet she was also used to kindness, of protection from harsh reality , of love. All taken from her by the monster called war. She hated it. She wished for peace, for everything to be as it was before. Though however hard she tried, her father remained dead and nothing could be as it was before.  
  
  
  
She couldn't comprehend why he died. If he went to war to protect them, why did he die, leaving behind such pain and suffering?  
  
  
  
Due to her grandfather's teachings, his death only could be explained as proof that war is glorious and there was nothing better and more honorable than death in combat.  
  
Then why did she feel such pain and misery? Shouldn't she be happy that her father died in such a magnificent way? Her hate and love warred with each other.  
  
  
  
Love of war won out in the beginning, but as Quatre fought her in that duel, she began to understand. Inside she was like Quatre, but due to a twist of fate, she loved war. However deep inside herself, she recoiled from it; she knew what it really did. Maybe that's why Quatre's words were able to reach her.  
  
  
  
Dorothy also learned that you cannot balance love and hate, for both are the opposite blade of each other and the in between is the sharpened blade.  
  
So with Quatre helping her along the way, hate faded to dislike, love to mere understanding. The venomous hate and fanatic obsession soon became all but a illusion to her.  
  
Until the rug was pulled from her once more, and her world turned upside down.  
  
Quatre might have been all well and good when it came to helping her to come to terms with what she was, however, when it came to himself and his family, he is blind and clueless.  
  
For she wasn't the only one with demons; Quatre was a gundam pilot and had more than his fair share.  
  
Even if he did not admit it.  
  
He could not trust himself or hate his family no matter what they did. His earlier experiences taught him that each and very life is precious, though for some reason he could not apply that same reasoning to himself.  
  
Quatre thought that each and very one of his sisters treasured their little brother and meant him no harm.  
  
Dorothy tried to shatter his naiveté and help him through it, but he would not let her. He refused to think bad of what he thought of his family.  
  
Sure enough, the claws of one of his more ambitious sisters sunk so deep, there was no return.  
  
Well, nothing that she could shake him out of.0  
  
The trust and bonds of friendship were broken, to say nothing to say of the fragile romantic bond.  
  
His sister brainwashed him so thoroughly, that now he thought that she was a ill cynic and disillusioned with everyone and everything around her, when in fact she was cured of each notions. She probably was more human than his sister. Dorothy became a lost cause when before he was determined to help her though anything.  
  
Her "accidents" were nothing but coincidence.  
  
"Quatre you know you don't want to do this. This will end cause endless suffering to thousands. You wouldn't even consider this before!"  
  
He turned from her and grew angry at her words.  
  
That was nothing compared to his true fury when she told him the truth about himself and his sister. He cast her out, his normal face distorted with rage. Anger did not suit him.  
  
Everyone thought that was the best thing that happened.  
  
It wasn't until later, though some deep research that she found out something that she should have caught on right away. The leader of group who opposed her taking over of the Romefeller foundation was the recent husband of the said sister.  
  
  
  
Her feelings again had blinded her to practicality of life.  
  
  
  
Which was why this letter was no shock to her. However just because Quatre thought he changed her, didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.  
  
She wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
Through now instead of rage clouding her emotions they just made her head more clear. The best strategy was to retreat; she could noting yet and if she tried she'll be black-labeled forever.  
  
  
  
That couldn't happen to her, because that meant she couldn't come back.  
  
Her revenge would bounce back ten-fold and everyone would pay for each of their misdeeds.  
  
With Quatre first on the list for being a fool.  
  
Or her name was not Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
Death was really too good for them.  
  
  
  
The last thing she heard as the last object crashed to the floor, were bells chiming.  
  
  
  
A/N:Time for guessing games. Nope , it's not as you say Terra. The chiming bells actually have signficance. Anyway...anybody can guess what poem this is for. It's an insider clue to the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Sister, Brother Real, Adopted Past, Future Pasts that need to be forgotten Futures that need to be changed People who need help failing falling into my worse nightmare his face Trowa's face they blur will I have no peace Hate is too strong Love is no match for fear His caressing words His deceptive smile Why does he appear again?  
  
  
  
You'll be surprised I hope. 


End file.
